mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Quantan Barg
Quantan Barg is a batarian bounty hunter who was born and raised on the Citadel. Biography Born in the year 2157, Barg was a child to two batarian parents on the Citadel. His mother, Ganis Barg, was very nice for a batarian, always showing kindness to everyone she met. Ganis was also a successful ship mechanic, though always being near drive cores exposed her to eezo during Quantan's in-utero period. Quantan would take her kindness as a great influence on himself, shaping his attitude towards others despite their prejudices. His father, Calo Barg, was part of the Batarian Hegemony, serving as a shock trooper which made it difficult to see his child. When Quantan hit the age of 13, his father spent a week with him, giving him a M-6 Carnifex, a very dangerous weapon. His father taught him how to use a pistol during said week. His father also had an influence on him but not as much. Unlike his mother, his father taught him to look out for himself and to be independent. At the age of 14, everything changed. The batarian embassy was disbanded due to a disagreement with the Council. The Skyllian Verge, a region the batarians were already actively settling, was getting colonized by humans. The batarians asked the Citadel Council to declare the Verge an area of batarian interest. When the Council refused, the batarians closed their embassy on the Citadel and severed diplomatic relations. After this, his life went down the drain. His father tried to convince Barg’s mother to leave the Citadel, to go to their homeworld of Khar’shan. His mother refused and tried to convince her partner that he shouldn't go. After long months of arguments, they separated. Having to struggle, his mother tried desperately to keep her job. She couldn't keep her mechanic job because of the recent political tension and general prejudice towards her species. Barg and his mother moved to the slums; they struggled to find food and water. This was also the age where Barg discovered he had biotic abilities after a brief stint in a clinic when he had fallen ill. After a few months of hard times and his father being away from the family, Barg began to lose hope that anything would get better, but even if he was suffering he knew others were as well. He believed that everyone deserves a chance at life, especially younger people who did no wrong. He may have only been a teenager but he wasn't a selfish bastard. One of the main reasons he did this, however, was to prove a point, a point that not all batarians are heartless and bloodthirsty people. He kept giving and giving even if they didn't return much, and his mother would always approve. The two things keeping him going were the hope that he'd see his father again and that fact that he needed to make sure his mother was okay. The year 2172 was the most important and sad year for him. His mother contracted an illness called Findotis. It made her weak and pale, this worried him. There was no way to help her. All he could do is take her to a hospital which did little to help. They wanted the study on her for a medical waiver. He didn't have enough money. He was going to lose her. Soon days turned to weeks, then turned to a month, and with so little money, it was too late, and his mother died. Quantan became distraught, lost and isolated. One day in the weeks after his mother's passing, an asari by the name of Seyulze Rusir found the boy cold and alone. When approaching Quantan he was visibly frightened and hungry. Seyulze asked the boy questions about himself. After he answered the questions the asari thought for a second before giving him some cash and offering him to buy him some food. Obviously happy and surprised, he nodded to the offer of food. This went on for a few weeks. During these weeks she would ask Quantan questions about his life. What happened to him in the time he has been living in the slums? He would blame himself, not because of what someone had done to him but what he could have done better, he thought he could have helped his mother. He got extremely frustrated during one conversation, and his biotics flared up uncontrollably. The asari, surprised that the batarian was a biotic, offered to mentor him and take him into her house to train his skills. Barg was unsure but he accepted her offer, taking the weapon his father gave him just in case anything suspicious happened. Seyulze was residing in an apartment in a wealthy area of the Citadel. Albeit a small place, it was better than nothing. She was not alone however, she did have a partner living in there, a female quarian named Reni'Welin nar Zaazorn. Reni wondered why the asari brought a batarian home and after a long, heated argument they eventually agreed to let him stay. Seyulze taught the boy to use his biotics effectively. Since he had really never used them before, he had a lot of difficulties with them and would take a lot of time before eventually learning the skills properly. He could finally catch up with his peers’ education level which bored him to an extent but he appreciated it nonetheless. Reni, on the other hand, was willing to teach Quantan about tech. He absolutely loved technology, wanting to learn more and more without stop or fail. He learned how to lift things with biotics but also knew how to hack and dismantle things. He lived like this for four years with the pair. In 2176 the Skyllian Blitz began. Money and weapons funneled from the batarian government to criminal organizations led to many raids on human colonies in the Verge, culminating in an attack on the human capital of Elysium by pirates. Quantan was disappointed in what his people had become since he had lost contact with them. At the age of 20, he decided to leave the duo who took him in, but he kept in touch with them. He looked for jobs on the Citadel to no avail. No one wanted to hire a batarian on the Citadel back then except as a bouncer, which the boy believed was not enough. Eventually he did find a job, but not the type he would expect. To his surprise, he found a job as a bounty hunter. After he was hired, he got some armor and customized it to fit his liking with his mother’s name on its left shoulder. He had been doing this for years without fail and he isn't planning on stopping any time soon. He wanted to be the best bounty hunter in the galaxy if possible. Two years after he became a bounty hunter, he learned more about the conflicts between humans and batarians. In 2178, the Alliance retaliated with a crushing assault on the moon of Torfan, long used as a staging base by batarian-backed criminals. In the aftermath, the batarians retreated into their own systems, and are now rarely seen in Citadel space. Barg was filled with rage at what his species had become. After this news, he started getting more and more jobs against his own race. He even knew some of the faces he killed from his younger years. Some of the Batarian were ex-Hegemony, like his father. Suddenly something stood at the back of his mind: What happened to his father? Personality Barg is nice for a batarian; this disarms people due to batarian stereotypes regarding xenophobic behavior. Despite what people think of his race he just wants to keep on helping different people of different species even if he is a bounty hunter. Whenever he goes into battle he clearly has no fear of what he has to face, but he isn't stupid by any means. He always plans ahead mostly because he does not wish to die early. When not working and living his regular life he usually enjoys being around people. He is the type to laugh at dark jokes but it sometimes makes others uncomfortable without him knowing Despite his dark sense of humor he also appreciates lighter toned jokes. Whenever he is free and isn't with friends of his, he usually does some small things such as helping clean a gym he is in or even cleaning a table to help people out. Finally, when Quantan is in battle, he is vicious. When he sees his target he tries to find the best way to take them out. He may try to lure them away from a group if the contractor wants them to be alone or whatever the contractor desires. Physical Description Quantan is rather slim. His skin is an ocher color. His deep black eyes are very difficult to stare at no matter how you look at them. He has an earring on his right ear. His casual wear consists of a purple jumpsuit with black lines on its sides along with black boots and black gloves. The Jumpsuit was very tight on him to the point of almost choking him. However this purple jumpsuit does not arouse as much suspicion to him as much as armor would. On very rare formal occasions, Barg would be found wearing a suit. The suit not as tight as his jumpsuit could hide how slim he is. Even in a formal occasion he still wears a suit that's not really notable. You never know who is watching, being a batarian is attention drawing in itself. During combat situations on the job, he wears his light Mantis Armor. His last name Is carved with a knife on the back of his right forearm piece. On his left shoulder he has the name of his mother. Armament Quantan still utilizes the M-6 Carnifex his father gave him as a child, supplementing that with his biotic potential. His omni-tool is equipped with the Combat Abilities Cryo Blast, Sabotage and Submission Net, and he typically utilizes Warp Ammo within his weaponry. Category:Batarians Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Korinsia L'Soe's Outfit